Ameonna's child
by Airisuki
Summary: One night, Najika came to see Rikuo after a long time they had never met. But there are so many men in Nura'  s mansion including Zen. ZenXOC  sorry bad summary, I'm in hurry .
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Airisuki, your new devoted author is here.

This is the story of Zen and my OC. If you having difficulties to imagine her, well... just imagine Sawako from Kimi no Todoke or imagine a Japanese traditional doll but with some messy bangs which fall on her face here and there perfectly. Ah you know what I mean.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago, really.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a quiet night. Too quiet that even the sound of fallen sakura's petals on the pool could be heard. Almost everyone in Nura's mansion had fallen asleep, except an old man and his loyal little fellow.

"Shodaime...!" the little Natto Kozo whined. "It's almost midnight already. Can I sleep now?"

"Ah... just wait a little longer. You said you would keep me in company, right?" the old man, or rather the supreme commander Nurarihyon said.

"But that's what you've been saying before too. Actually, who is this person we've been waiting for, Shodaime?" Natto Kozo finally dared to ask, after holding back his curiosity for quite a while.

"This person is the youngest child of my friend who long ago also join my hyakki yako and indeed has a very shy personality," Nurarihyon replied, but still couldn't satisfy the little fellow's curiosity yet. The old man smiled, "you'll find out. She would arrive very soon".

Natto Kozo decided not to ask further more. At least he got a clue that the guest they had been waiting was a woman. Silence came was once again. Die of boredom, Natto Kozo lied down and spacing off on the ceiling. He could only hear the sound of the old man sipping sake which Wakana served before. Tired and sleepy, the little fellow couldn't hold the temptation to take a nap, or maybe some sleep for his joy. Bah, the guest might not even come, Shodaime wouldn't mad if I take a nap or even fallen asleep through the night, Natto Kozo thought.

Just about a second he closed his eyes, suddenly sound of drizzle filling the air. "Ah, she has arrived," the old man said. Natto Kozo rose up in reflect to his words. The clear sky had turned cloudy as the drizzle soon turned to rain. A heavy mist then came, shrouding the gate. A carriage appeared, passing through the mist and gate until it finally arrived inside the mansion.

The carriage doors slid opened, revealing a young woman dressed in blue kimono and wearing a white hood, hiding her face delicately. Along the young woman presence there was a cat, Nekomata. Then she walked toward Nurarihyon who remained still on his seat and bowed down to him.

"Long time no see, Nurarihyon-sama," the young woman greeted politely.

"Well, well, you've grown up so much... Najika," the old man replied with a warm smile which made the young woman to rise and let down her hood a little to show her face as a respect. "My, you've became a beautiful young woman, just like your mother when she was young".

"I feel so honored to be praised by you, Shodaime," the young woman replied. Natto Kozo who had been silent for a while had fell in awe. He couldn't set off his eyes from her. Najika realized if the little fellow had been staring at her since she arrived. Being a very kind and well mannered woman, she could only let out a small chuckle at the little fellow which made him to blush so hard.

"Ahahahaha! You've been complaining so much before and now when she has arrived you fall silent," Nurarihyon laughed widely.

"Shodaime, I deeply apologize for having you awake in such time," Najika said apologetically. "If only I come in day, I wouldn't trouble you so much like this".

"It's alright. I understand your condition. Besides, I want to hear the words first spoken from you, her daughter, not from my informant. So is it true?" Nurarihyon's eyes stared her firmly.

The young woman stayed quite a while, hesitating to answer. "Yes, it is true, Shodaime. My mother, Ame-Onna has died," her voice tremble a bit, couldn't hide the glimpse of her sorrow.

Nurarihyon let out a sigh. He already knew this happen when a raining storm struck the city, as if it was mourning her death. "First Hihi, and now Ame-Onna... I guess we all are getting too old before we notice..." the old man spoke, gazing afar to the sky.

"I come here in regards of my late mother and both my older brothers to form sakazuki with Sandaime, Nura Rikuo-kun, as our pledge to assist and follow the Nura clan," Najika smiled when she spoke Rikuo's name. Oh how she longed to finally meet him again.

"Ah that's remind me, both of you have been friends since childhood. You must've missed him so much after years had passed. Well it's perfect then. Why don't you stay here for a while and talk to him about this?" Nurarihyon said. He turned to the forgotten little youkai who sat beside him, "Natto Kozo, wake Yuki-Onna and Kejoro. Tell them to prepare her a room".

"Y-yes, Shodaime," the little youkai rose up and ran through the corridor to Yuki-Onna and Kejoro's room.

"You don't have to do that, Shodaime-sama. I would just come the next day to meet Rikuo-sama," the young woman began to panic. She didn't want to give much trouble to the clan who had been protecting her family.

"What're you saying? It's only normal if I want my family to stay a while in my house, right?" the old man said and smiling widely, showing all of his teeth. Najika was lost in words, couldn't say anything in reply. "Come in, it's becoming chilly outside," Nurarihyon said as he stood up and walked inside the house.

Najika's face softening as Shodaime's words resounded in her minds. Family... she smiled at that thought. "Let's go, Nekomata," she told her cat to come along, following Nurarihyon inside.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is still the starter for the story. Actually I already finished the next chapters but right now I'm borrowing my friend's laptop so maybe I would submit it tomorrow.

Feel free to review. Critics are okay.

**I wrote this for my own satisfaction.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was still early in the morning, but everyone had already waked up and does their usual chores. The garden was full of little youkai sweeping fallen leaves and chatting lively. The same went in the kitchen, but much busier. Kejoro and the others had to prepare breakfast for everyone before the sun went too high or the little youkais would be starving to death.

One of the guest room's door slid open and a black cat walked out from inside. His eyes roaming every corner sight in front of him and then set at the three little youkai who were cleaning the garden. Suddenly the sky was shrouded by clouds and it began to drizzle. It was quite confusing for the three little youkai, how could the bright sky suddenly turned cloudy? But they don't have time to think up the reason as the droplets of drizzle had touched their skin, so they decided to stop sweeping and went to get some shelter.

Back to black cat. There was only him right now at that corridor. The cat then turned around facing the door and meowed in low tone as if it was trying to call out someone inside the room. The door slid open again, this time revealing a beautiful young woman dressed in red cherry colored kimono. "Thank you, Nekomata," Najika said, caressing the cat gently and then walked inside the corridor house.

Prang! Another plate slipped out from her hand and broke down. "My, my, its still early in the morning and I already broke three plates?" Wakana said in shocked, well not very shocked because it had been quite usual for her.

"It's alright, Wakana-sama. We already have enough help to make breakfast," if only she wasn't the wife of second head Nura clan, Kejoro would have restricted her to take even one step in the kitchen. Suddenly she felt something moving beneath her and when she looked down, Kejoro was quite confused, "what a cat doing in this place?"

"Forgive me, he is just hungry," a young woman had just came in and spoke to her question. "Nekomata, come here," she stretch her hand out, calling the cat to get near her.

"Who is this young woman? I've never seen her before..." Kejoro thought.

"Najika-chan, isn't it!" Wakana said. She walked to the young woman and continued to speak in even more cheerful tone, "wow, you've grown so much! You were so tiny the last time you came here!" she exclaimed.

"Long time no see, Wakana-sama. You're looking healthy," Najika greeted with a beaming kind smile. "I feel so honored that you still remember me even after years I haven't come here".

"Well, I wasn't quite recognized you at first. When you were still a little kid you always had this bob cut hair, I almost thought you're Hanako," Wakana replied happily. Najika could only sweat dropped at the fact that Wakana saw her child image alike Hanako, the little girl ghost toilet. "When did you arrive? Oh, do you hungry? I'll make breakfast for you".

"No... I just... want to see Rikuo-kun as soon as possible," she refused politely. "And... I need some help about something..." Najika was fidgeting a bit at the last words.

Wakana lost in thought a second. She knew that there was something bothering her but she couldn't remember a single clue. "Ah!" suddenly a bright insight struck her thought. "Kejoro, Yuki-Onna, please lend me some help here".

.

.

.

"Breakfast is ready! Hurry up, everyone go to the dining room!" Yuki-Onna yelled out. "Kubinushi, what are you doing there? I said, everyone go to the dining room," the snow girl said to the neck less man who stood near the gate.

"It's okay, Yuki-Onna. I would watch the gate while everyone is having breakfast, besides have you forgotten? Usually I'm always being the last person who would have breakfast," Kubinushi replied.

"This is Wakana-sama order! She said everyone have to go to the dining room now and get some breakfast. Or are you saying that you refuse her kind offer who had through all pain just to make breakfast for you?" the snow girl yelled out, this time much louder and furious.

"N-No. I understand. I will get some breakfast then," Kubinushi was quite taken aback by her words. It sounded exaggerating and unlike the usual Yuki-Onna, but he know best not to argue further more in the morning.

Yuki-Onna kept staring at him until he completely gone inside the corridor to the dining room. She then let out a sigh, "huuufff... with that I guess all man in this house is already in the dining room now".

Meanwhile, at the other side terrace corridor, Najika walked alone with a tray on her hands. She was carrying tea which she made special by herself. The young woman finally arrived in front of the parlor's door, her destination. Then she put the tray aside and kneeled down, knocking the door, "excuse me," Najika said politely.

The young woman slid the door open slowly. Deep in her heart, she felt quite anxious and nervous to meet Rikuo. They haven't met for five years. She was afraid that he would have completely forgotten about her. However, when she opened the door, the first image she saw wasn't the kind and gentle boy who she had been longed to meet, but was an unfamiliar young man.

Najika was too surprised to even move or even blink. His red eyes were staring straight to her brown eyes. Such a sharp stare, firm, but so tempting. "Ah!" the reality finally hit her. She felt so ashamed for staring a stranger in their first meeting, so she quickly turned her face away. "Forgive me, I think I come to the wrong room," Najika apologized quietly, unable to call out her voice. What is he doing in here? I thought Wakana-sama, Kejoro, and Yuki-Onna already take all man to the dining room.

"What's wrong?" a lighter male sound was heard and suddenly someone slid the door wide open from inside. He looked much younger than the man before. He has brown eyes and hair with glasses on his face.

"Rikuo-kun?" the young woman asked, staring at the younger boy intently.

"Could it be... Najika-neesan?" he said happily with a wide smile. When she heard he spoke her name, unconsciously her lips formed a genuine smile which draws the unfamiliar young man's attention. He remembers me, she thought.

"You know her, Rikuo?" the young man asked, feeling a bit left there.

"Yes, she is my childhood friend. I guess this is the first time Zen-san meet Najika-neesan, right?" the Sandaime explained and taking a seat between them. "Najika-neesan is the youngest daughter of Ame-Onna. She rarely comes so maybe that's why you've never seen her before".

"Hoo... is that so? Well I never heard that before, but nice to meet you, Najika. My name is Zen. I'm from the Yakushi Clan," the young man said with a faint smile.

"The honor is mine, Zen-sama," the young woman bowed, didn't dare to look at him in the eyes.

"I assume that you two must be so close by the way Rikuo addressing you," Zen continued.

"Whenever Najika-neesan came, we would play together along with Yuki-Onna until night fall. Najika-neesan was older than me and very kind so it kind of felt like I have an older sister back then. It had been five years since the last time we met, you've changed so much, Najika-neesan," the young master said.

"You've changed as well too, Waka. I see that you've growing more like a magnificent leader now".

The three of them then were chatting lively while drinking tea which Najika served before. The young woman explained about her visit and about her mother death. Her older brother, Sora and Daichi, couldn't come because they had to take care of family business, such as managing territorial problem now that both of their parents had died. And so Najika insisted to be the one who brings the news in order to meet again with Rikuo and taking pledge to keep following the Nura Clan.

"Waka! Waka!" they heard Yuki-Onna calling out Rikuo along with the sounds of running footstep. "Waka," she kneeled down and continued to speak after she arrived at the parlor, "Shodaime is calling you".

"Eh? Grandpa, did? Well... I guess I have to leave you two then," Rikuo said as he got up from his seat. "I hope you two will get to know each other better," he turned to the blue haired girl now, "let's go, Yuki-Onna".

Both of them left the parlor, leaving the older man and woman alone. Najika couldn't hear their footsteps again. There were only sounds of the wind breeze playing in her ears which blown between and through the leaves. There were only two of them in that parlor, in that room. Just the two of them.

Najika rolled her eyes from the corner to the other corner. Her fingers couldn't stay still, tapping each others fidgety. Here it was one of her biggest nightmare, being alone with a man and Nekomata was nowhere to be seen. She had set up everything and even asked Wakana to do something troublesome just so she could avoid to meet with any man, but she ended up to meet one because of her own carelessness. Zen didn't say a word which made Najika felt more nervous than before. She couldn't think normally of what topic to talk about. The tension was killing her.

"Could you pass the kettle for me?"

"Ah," his words brought her back to reality and succeeded to gain her attention to him.

"I see that your cup is already empty. Pass the kettle to me, I'll pour yours," Zen said calmly, again a faint smile formed on his lips.

"N-No, you don't have to," Najika replied, a bit panicked.

"Oh, are you refusing my kind offer?" he said, still with the same smile.

She gave up. Najika could only bend her face down, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. She had never being treated like that before with a man. While Zen was pouring their cups, Najika was taking glances at him in hesitated. He is undoubtedly handsome. Zen has short hair in khaki color and fair white skin. As she observed him lower, the young woman felt ashamed more when she saw his broad chest. Zen usually wore purple hakama with feathers print and in a way revealing his chest which has some youkai markings on it. Somehow... it tempted her to stare more, but she quickly averted her gaze back to his face, before she felt more blood running to her cheeks. His face has some gruff features and indeed he spoke a bit harsh, but somehow his stares, his smiles, she felt some tenderness within them.

"Najika, isn't it?"

"Yes?" she lit up her face back.

"I think that's a very beautiful name," Zen said. "A rainbow which appears after the cold rain stopped, coloring the sky with majestic colors. A perfect name for the daughter of Ame-Onna, I must say," he praised more.

Najika fell silent a moment before she tried to reply his praise, "it was our mother who gave us such name".

"My older brother, Sora, represents the sky where the rain falls down from. My second older brother, Daichi, represents the earth where the rain pours down to. Thus for my name, Najika, represents the rainbow which connect the sky and earth after the rain stopped," she explained. "Maybe mother had already planned all along to name her children with such names," despite the fact that they were name after with deep meanings, Najika didn't look so pleased with that. Her eyes were glowing sorrow.

*cough cough*

"Zen-sama?" suddenly Zen was coughing, quite hard which made Najika began to panic. "Zen-sama, are you alright?" she asked as she took closer step. She boldly took holds of his shoulders to help him stay firm.

"I'm fine... It wasn't something unusual for me," the fact was, Zen felt a little bit pity for him self to show his weaknesses in front of a young woman he had just met. Then he turned his gaze outside the room, staring at the cloudy sky and the drizzles which were pouring down. "I guess it has become quite chilly here for me. I hope it would stop soon".

Najika stared at the same direction too but still with her sorrowful eyes. "I don't think it would..." her words were too quiet that even the wall couldn't hear.

"Let me go. I'm fine by myself," his words back to his harsh tone. It showed very clear that he didn't want to be pitied by anyone, especially by some woman.

"Ah, y-yes!" quickly she let go off his shoulder. Her face was boiling red at the thought that she had been holding him more than she should have to.

Zen stood up and folded his hands, tucking it within the sleeves of his hakama. "I hope we could talk again later," the young man said with the usual faint smile, but a bit more tender this time. Then he went back to his room, taking a rest maybe.

Mean while Najika was still there at the parlor. Staring at both of her palms and clenching it, feeling the warmth which her hands caught before. "Oh, what am I doing?" she sighed with both hands cupping her cheeks which she felt more even hotter now than her palm. But she didn't hate it.

She like it, his presence near her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usually, at time like this in the night, Zen would be at the terrace corridor of his room watching the moon while sipping warm sake, but...

"Tch, it doesn't seem like it's going to slow down at all..." the young man muttered to himself while leaning on the wooden pillar. The drizzle hadn't stop since this morning and for Zen, it wasn't a pleasant weather. It made him cough all the time.

Just about he wanted to take a step back to his room, his eyes caught a silhouette of a young woman from the main corridor. It was Najika. She looked like she was in trouble. But what?

Zen remained silent and decided to see what comes next. He even lean on to the wooden pillar again, with both hands tucked within his sleeves. The young woman lean on to the side wall from the main corridor as if she was hiding from something. Then she peeked a little to the main corridor which only made her panicked even further. Najika look around in a daze, seeking for help. Her eyes were gleaming with hope when she saw Zen stood near the pillar on the other side of corridor, alone.

Zen knew if she noticed him, but stay silent. He wanted to see what was she going to do. Najika walked in haste and stop right in front of him. Both were staring each other quietly. Her face was like she wanted to tell something, but the footsteps behind her were getting clearer and clearer. Having no other choice, Najika quickly hide behind his back and the pillar. Her fingers were holding Zen's hakama.

Okay, now the young chairman of Yakushi clan couldn't hold back his curiosity further more. But before he could finally speak a word, his eyes caught a shadow silhouette of someone coming from the main corridor. The shadow silhouette was big, maybe in size like Aotabo. However, as the footsteps were getting clearer, the shadow was getting smaller too. Smaller and smaller and...

"Sannokuchi?" Zen said when the little white creature with mouth shape-like number three appeared and walked away, passing them by. If possible, his jaw could drop anytime, dangling and hanging barely touching the floor. Is this some kind of a prank?

"Huff..." Najika sighed in full relief after she saw Sannokuchi walked away.

"O-Oy..!" Zen turned his face to his side, ready to ask, but suddenly another person appeared.

"En? Zen, what're you doing there?" the one eyed man asked, stopping his track.

"Ah? Aaa... Hitotsume-san. Me? Well I... I'm just enjoying the view from here," he didn't prepare to lie at first, so don't blame him if his answer sounded lame.

The older chairman then looked up to the sky which was covered by the cloud and pouring drizzle. "Hah! What do you want to look at such weather? You could only see boring clouds".

"R-really? But I think the smell of drenched soil, the sound of tapping water, and wind whistling through the leaves give a new playful scenery for me," actually his eyes were staring blankly at the view. Although his words seemed like he took a deep consideration toward the drizzling night, but the fact was that he just came up everything he said. It surprised him though how he managed to say such poetic words.

Hitotsume eyes were telling that Zen might've being hit on the head. He was about to mock the younger man lame words, but there was other thing that intrigues him. He swore that he saw something behind Zen. "Hey, what's that behind your back? Are you hiding something?"

Najika eyes widen at those words. Her hands began to tremble at the thought that Hitotsume noticed her presences. "Ah... ehm..." Zen could felt that her grip on his hakama was tightening and her figure was buried more on to his back as.

"No," Zen replied. "There's nothing. As you could see, I'm alone here". Thankfully Najika's body was smaller than his, so he could hide her perfectly. "I suppose you should get back, Hitotsume-san. The wind is getting chilly. It's not good for health".

"Hah! Rather than worrying about me, I think it's best that you worry about your own health," those words succeeded to earn Zen's piercing glare. This guy was mocking him. Zen knew that, but he couldn't say anything to counter, because he was saying the truth.

The one eyed youkai finally left, which made the young man and woman alone there right now.

"Hey," Zen called out. "You owe me explanation".

.

.

.

They sat at the terrace corridor in front of Zen's room, face to face. Zen eyes were set on her, didn't flinch a bit, while Najika could only stare down on the wooden floor, didn't have the guts to look up. "I..." she murmured, but loud enough for Zen to hear, "I'm afraid of men".

. . .

"Hah?" his brow was twitching in a way, didn't quite register what she had said.

"If I tell you the reason, would you promise not to make fun of me?" the young woman politely asked, earning a nod from Zen.

"When I was so young, I have two male friends who often came to play with me. We would go everywhere, playing all day until night fall. But one day...

Najika! When we grow up, I would marry you!

Eh?

No way! Najika is going to be my bride when we are adults!

Are you mad? Najika only like me!

You're the one who's mad! Najika like me better than you! Isn't it, Najika?

No, tell him the truth Najika! You like me much better, right?

Najika?

Najika?

"Since then, they've been fighting to determine whom bride I am. They would follow me everyday, giving me presents and such. Never letting me go on my own and do anything to win this childhood fight. I was so young that time and it was quite traumatic for me. That was why my father and brothers locked me up in the house almost all the time, so I could avoid them. But it become worst," her eyebrows frowned at the memory of her childhood. It always had been a nightmare for her. "Now, every time I meet a man, I would be very scared, panic, and feel nervous, especially alone."

"Hmm... hha... Ahahahahaha!" Zen murmur quickly turned into laugh. He laughed so hard that he almost broke a tear.

"Zen-sama! You promised you won't make fun of me!" Najika said. Her cheeks were beet red. She felt so ashamed. "Do... do you think I'm stupid?" she asked disappointedly.

"No".

"I think that's very cute of you," Zen said with a warm smile. Najika swore that her heart skip a bit when she heard that, no, maybe even two beat. "How about Rikuo? Do you afraid of him?"

"Rikuo-kun... is very kind to me. When I first met him, he was the one who approached me and talked to me. Somehow, I feel so protected when I'm with him," the black haired young woman replied.

"How about Shodaime?"

"I do feel scared, but it's different kind of fear," she looked up a bit to steal a glance at him. She could tell if he wasn't too satisfied by her answer. "A-Anyway... as long as I have Nekomata beside me, I would feel less nervous. That's why I always bring him everywhere," Najika added.

Now, his ruby eyes were trailing her sides, searching the black cat she brought. Although he never seen one before. Yeah, that was the point. He had never seen her with the cat. That fact somehow made him to smile. "Then... how about me?" he finally asked it. "Do you afraid of me?" despite the seriousness that dwelled within his tone, Zen was very calm when he asked this.

Najika's eyes widen, didn't expect to face such question. However, she had been wondering the same thing too. She had just met him this morning. They didn't talk much. Sometime he spoke in harsh words. So, wasn't she supposed to be afraid of him as well? But then everything went in different story. Although she did feel nervous to be left alone with him, although her hands did tremble and she couldn't call out her voice clearly... but there was something different about him. He isn't Rikuo. He isn't Shodaime, or even her brothers or father. Zen is just a man, a very kind one indeed. She never had the sensation of such warmth when she took a hold of him, even just over his hakama. She never had the sensation of her heart beating so fast and loud with her cheeks boiling in beet red. It all was new for her.

"I... I don' know..." she said quietly. Then Najika boldly lit up her face to look at him. She had been eager to look at those ruby eyes directly. Despite his gruff features, his eyes were so deep and tender which made her wanting to stare on them much longer. "It's just that..." her cheeks were blushing more and more, "I feel nice when I'm near Zen-sama".

That was all he wanted to hear and he need no further explanation. "Ah..." he realized something changed. "The rain... it has stopped," Zen said as he turned his gaze to the sky.

"N-No way...!" Najika didn't believe it, but when she looked up to the sky, she changed her mind. She could see the horizon clearly now. Nothing gets in her sight. No cloud, no fog, just a beautiful full moon and stars that were scattered everywhere.

"I... have never seen such clear sky before..." she murmured, but loud enough for Zen to hear. "Usually it would be covered by cloud, fog, rain, or even storm, but has never been this clear".

Zen didn't ask why. He could only guess the reason by him self. Maybe it was because she's the child of Ame-Onna, so wherever she go, the rain would always follow her. But it was still a guess and he would let that one pass. The young man didn't want to interrogate her with questions.

"It's... so pretty," she said with a genuine smile, her eyes were gleaming in delight.

"Yes..." Zen replied. Both were stunned by the magnificent view of full moon.

"But I guess there won't be a rainbow in the night, right?"

"What're you talking about?" Zen asked as if she was saying something wrong. He turned his gaze to her now, as well as Najika. "Aren't I looking at one now?" the young man said, obviously.

She didn't quite get it at first, but as she looked deeply within his eyes until she could only found her own reflection, she finally got it and blushed furiously. She almost believed that her name was a curse, some of her friends even joke about that, but Zen, he made her feel so relieved that she got that name.

He just kept smiling, quite clueless to see the fact that she was blushing because of him. Suddenly the night breeze came and blown some of sakura's petals. The flower's petals flied like confetti on the air and some fell down. "Ehm?" he recognized if there was a petal on her bangs. "Hold still," he told her not to move. Zen approached her closer, close enough until he could reach the petal. "There's a sakura's petal on your hair..." his words were much more like a whisper to her ear.

One thing he late to notice was the fact that their face was also closer than before, only inches away. At such distance, Zen could see her face much clearly. Najika's eyes were more like light brown and glowing so bright. When he picked up the petal, he could feel the smoothness of her hair which was long black ebony that reached the floor if she sat down. Some strings of her bangs were dangling and fell perfectly, too perfect that it made him worry if he could break it perfection. The color of her hair was very contrast to her skin. Somehow, his hand felt so heavy... or he just making excuses? He slid his hand down, tracing the smoothness of her silky skin and finally stopped above her cheek, cupping it with his palm.

This isn't fair, Najika thought. How could he do this to her? How could he be so dominating for her? The more she tried to resist, the more she wanted to look at him. He turned her world upside down just within a day. She would feel something was fluttering and sting her heart every time she saw his smile. This isn't fair. I'm still not ready for this.

Their eyes were locked at each others. They didn't flinch a bit or even blink. Heck, maybe they forgot to breathe. No one... intend to break the moment.

"Zen-san," suddenly Rikou appeared from the main corridor. "Oh, Najika-neesan is here too?" when the young master came, both of them were already gone back to their original position. However there were still some things that changed, like the uneasiness that Zen felt and Najika who turned so red almost like a boiled crab. "Dinner is ready. Do you want to join us at the parlor?" Rikuo asked, but he realized if someone wasn't listening. "... Najika-neesan?" he called out her name.

"Ah?" the young woman was taken surprised. She already sunk too deep to her own feelings and lost in thought.

"Yes, Najika and I would like to join. Why don't you go first, Waka? We would follow you up soon," Zen quickly replied in her place.

"Well... don't take too long," and Rikuo left them to the parlor.

Zen let out a sigh after the young master left completely out of sight to loosen up a bit from the tension, but it didn't go the same thing for the young woman. He stretched out his arm to reach her and spoke her name, "Najika...?"

Somehow his voice made her tremble, although it sounded so caring. She reflectively avoided his hand by taking a step back. The red eyed man noticed her uneasiness. Stupid, he cursed himself. He had push her too far than he should've. "Are you scared of me...?" he asked again, the same question.

The young woman shook her head. She bit her lips and lit up her face to look at him, "No," she replied in quiver.

Zen put up a smile, a very tender smile. "Then don't... Because I won't ever do that to you".

Amazingly... His words work like magic words...

He got up from his seat afterwards, "can you stand?" he asked and stretched his arm again to her, lending her a hand. Najika hesitated a bit but then took it and got up. Their hand was still linking to each other. Her smaller palm fitting his perfectly and his bigger palm warm hers.

Disappointedly, Zen had to break it first or there would be no end for this. He then stared to her eyes tenderly, giving her the best smile he could, "Let's go. Rikuo must have been waiting for us".

"Yes, Zen-sama..." her lips formed a faint smile which was enough for him.

After then, the two of them walked together to the parlor, side by side. No one dare to talk, or maybe because there was nothing need to be talked. Whatever it was, Najika felt much calmer now. Her tremble was replaced by the warmth of Zen's palm before. Just able to walk by his side was more than enough for now. She couldn't dare to ask more.

Too bad. If only she could called out her courage once more to take a glance on him, she might could've seen the slight taint pink on Zen's cheek.

Perfect. Too perfect.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
